Originalny Zbiór Dźwiękowy Fairy Tail
|composer = Yasuharu Takanashi|song number = 5|type = Ścieżka Dźwiękowa|next song = Originalny Zbiór Dźwiękowy Fairy Tail 2|previous song = Ścieżka Dźwiękowa Fairy Tail CD 4}}Originalny Zbiór Dźwiękowy Fairy Tail 'to piąta, oryginalna ścieżka dźwiękowa z Anime [[Fairy Tail|''Fairy Tail]], skomponowana przez '''Yasuharu Takanashi'ego. Jest to pierwsza ścieżka dźwiękowa z produkcji anime Fairy Tail 2014 przez A-1 Pictures & Studio Bridge. Pochodzi z dwóch dysków, a została wydana w dniu 13 maja 2015 roku przez AVEX.http://fairytail-tv.com/contents/discography/ Lista Utworów Dysk 1 # Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 FAIRY TAIL メインテーマ 2014 # Hyōjin Enbu 氷刃演武 (eng. Ice Edge Exhibition) # Titania Mau ティターニア舞う (eng. Titania Dances) # Guren no Otoko 紅蓮の男 (eng. Man of the Crimson Lotus) # Garou Kishidan Tōjō 飢狼騎士団登場 (eng. The Garou Knights Appear) # Shokeijin to no Shitō 処刑人との死闘 (eng. Fight Against the Executioners) # Kanashimi ha Meguru 悲しみはめぐる (eng. Sorrow Returns) # Ankoku no Mirai 暗黒の未来 (eng. Dark Future) # Ekuripusu no Tobira エクリプスの扉 (eng. The Eclipse Gate) # Dai Matō Enbu no Shinjitsu 大魔闘演武の真実 (eng. The Truth of the Grand Magic Games) # Taiko no Shihaisha 太古の支配者 (eng. Ancient Ruler) # Dragon Raishū ドラゴン来襲 (eng. Dragon Raid) # Dragon Fight ドラゴン・ファイト # Hakyoku no Kyōon 破局の跫音 (eng. Footsteps of Catastrophe) # Kyoryū Shingekisu 巨竜進撃す (eng. Big Dragon on the Move) # Ryū no Ō 竜の王 (eng. Dragon King) # Urutia Inochi no Jikan ウルティア・命の時間 (eng. Ultear, Time of Life) # Tasuketai Omoi 助けたい想い (eng. Wanting to Help) # Feariteiru Tatsu フェアリーテイル立つ (eng. Stand Fairy Tail) # Hangeki no Noroshi 反撃の狼煙 (eng. Signal for the Counterattack) # Natsu vs. Mirai Rogue ナツvs.未来ローグ (eng. Natsu vs. Future Rogue) # Seisō no Shizuku 星霜の雫 (eng. Drops of Time) Dysk 2 # Shōri no Gaisen 勝利の凱旋 (eng. Song of Victory) # Mahō de Ōsawagi 魔法で大騒ぎ (eng. Disturbed by Magic) # Rettsu Party! レッツ・パーティ! (eng. Let's Party!) # Tsukanoma no Yasuragi つかの間のやすらぎ (eng. Momentary Peace) # Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 -Piano ver. FAIRY TAIL メインテーマ 2014 -Piano ver. # Seireikai no Ihen 星霊会の異変 (eng. Unusual Gathering of the Celestial Spirits) # Seirei Mahō Shōjo ga Yuku 星霊魔法少女がゆく (eng. The Arrival of the Celestial Spirit Mage) # Seireitachi no Hanran 星霊たちの反乱 (eng. Rebellion of the Celestial Spirits) # Seireijū 星霊獣 (eng. Celestial Spirit Beast) # Seireikai no Tatakai 星霊界の闘い (eng. Battle of the Celestial Spirit World) # Seireiō no Mezame 星霊王の目覚め (eng. Awakening of the Celestial Spirit King) # Seirei no Kagi wo Tazusaete 星霊の鍵を携えて (eng. Celestial Spirit Keys in Hand) # Saikyō Girudo to ha Oretachi sa 最強ギルドとは俺たちさ(eng. We Are the Strongest Guild) # Shinjiru Kokoro 信じる心(eng. The Heart to Believe) # Ashita wo Yogiru Kage 明日をよぎる影 (eng. A Shadow Over Tomorrow) # Yami Kara no Sasoi 闇からの誘い (eng. Temptation of Darkness) # Kataki Kizuna wo Mune ni 固き絆を胸に (eng. Strong Bonds of the Heart) # Kōri no Otoko 氷の男 (eng. Man of Ice) # Hiiro no Sen Hime 緋色の戦姫 (eng. Scarlet War Maiden) # Kaen Ranbu 火焔乱舞 (eng. Blazing Dance) # Feariteiru Rising フェアリーテイル・ライジング (eng. Fairy Tail Rising) # Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014 -Battle ver. FAIRY TAIL メインテーマ 2014 -Battle ver. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka